Revenge is Pain
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Four years later, Eren Yeager is finally able to have his revenge on Levi for beating him up in court. It took him five years, but revenge was a dish best served cold!


He saw the gun.

He saw the bloodied and beaten captain.

He saw an opportunity.

Eren was on his feet in an instant, leaping over the banister of the courtroom. He ignored the statled shouts of those who had been seated next to him. He especially ignored his brother's hasty attempt to grab at his shoulders. Eren could not afford to waste anytime. All he saw was the gun, aimed and pointed at his comrade. While there was not much he could do without blowing his cover and dooming the life of his friend and his own, he knew there was one thing he could do.

As a spy and a high ranking member in the Survey Corps, Eren had learned how to put his survival instincts to good use. He had also adapted to the Marley's way of thinking, and their customs to blend in. If he blew his cover, he would be throwing away months of preparation. All because he could not stand by and watch a friend of his be killed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that the mission was more important than anything.

But he silenced that voice. All that mattered now was that he needed to protect his comrade. No one was going to die on his watch.

He only had eyes for his friend and mentor. He never thought the day would come when he would see Levi Ackerman in chains, dragged in by the Marley.

The captain of the Survey Corps had been forced to kneel, chained to a pole. While Levi's gaze had remained expressionless, his eyes promised quick retribution to his enemies. His eyes promised pain for all of those who had laid a hand on him. It was a silent promise Eren knew Levi would carry out.

Then Eren saw the gun. The courtroom already wanted Levi's blood, and they were eager to spill it.

So Eren had run. Run right towards his companion and friend.

He did not know how Levi had gotten captured by the Marley. Were the rest of the Scouts captured as well? Or were they dead? What had happened to cause Levi, Humanity's Strongest of Soldiers, to become a prisoner of the Marley?

His foot was lashing out before he had a chance to even think what he was doing. He caught a glimpse of Levi's wide eyed gaze, and he heard the gasps of the crowd right as he kicked Levi right in the jaw.

Something clattered across the floor. Eren's eyes flickered over to the side, and he was horrified to witness the sight of a bloody tooth clattering across the courtroom floor.

A tooth. He had kicked out Levi's tooth.

Blood was dripping onto the tiled floor as Levi gasped. In that moment, the captain looked up with narrowed eyes, a smirk tugging at the corner of his bloodied lips.

"Make it hurt," the captain whispered.

Eren's eyes narrowed in response. He couldn't stop with one kick. To save Levi, Eren would have to beat him.

"What the heck are you doing?" a Marley officer screamed.

"He's too valuable to kill," Eren stated. He grabbed at Levi's hair roughly, forcing the captain to look up. "Don't you all recognize this man? He's Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest and Captain of the Survey Corps."

In response, Levi spat at Eren's face. Eren flinched, surprised that Levi was so accurate with his aim.

"You know personally," Eren said, wiping at the spit that had landed on his cheek. "I think nothing instills discipline like pain." He shoved Levi back, causing the shorter man to grunt as he was pressed roughly against the pole. "You don't need a good talking to. What you need is to be taught a lesson."

Something that could only be understood as an amused snort escaped Levi.

Eren fought back against the tempting smirk that threatened to burst forth. "And you happen to be in perfect kicking position."

Levi's eyes widened once more as Eren's foot connected with his face. Eren didn't even give the captain a moment to rest. His next foot found itself slamming into the captain's ribs. Levi gasped, choking for air. Eren winced at the cracking sound, and he wondered if he should diel it down a bit.

But the captain had wanted it to look convincing.

Eren's boot smashed into Levi's face. More blood splattered onto the floor. This time, Levi grunted in pain. His nose was bleeding and his cheeks were bruised and dripping with blood. Levi coughed, spitting up more blood even as Eren beat him once more.

"Alright Eren," Zeke announced suddenly. "That's enough. I think you've made your point."

Eren's boot was pressed into Levi's chest. Levi sagged against the pole, breathing heavily. One eye was now swollen shut, but Levi was directing his glare at Eren. Now, Levi's promise of revenge was not excluded to just the Marley. In his gaze, he was promising Eren a quick and painful punishment when this mission was over.

Eren resisted the urge to flinch. Boy, he was looking forward to his arrival home.

"Since this is the captain of the Scouts, and a well known figure to the Eldaians," Zeke continued. "It would be wise to use him to extract information from him, or even use him as bait."

As Zeke was speaking, Eren released Levi and moved away from him. He watched as Levi hung his head low, but he could tell that the other man was thinking deeply while also listening in to what was going on.

Eren risked a glance at Zeke. His brother barely gave him a nod, but it was there. Eren could only watch silently as Levi's sentence was carried out, and he was to be detained in a holding cell.

Levi was dragged up none too kindly and taken away, his chains clattering on the floor. As the guards passed by Eren, Levi cast him one last smirk before disappearing. Eren watched him go, grimacing. He knew what that smirk meant: " _You're dead, brat."_

" _Sorry captain,"_ he thought silently. " _But at least I bought us a little bit of time. Besides, the opportunity was way too good to pass up for a little payback."_

* * *

 **A/N: I can totally see Eren taking advantage of a situation similar to this. *shrugs* If not Eren, than Mikasa would do it.**


End file.
